Dulce y Colorido
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Y era por eso por lo que, aunque no era muy amante de los dulces, y probablemente no volvería a comerlos hasta el próximo año, no podía evitar sonreír mientras Alma le alcanzaba un bastón de caramelo tras otro, todos de distintos colores." Esta historia participa en el Reto navideño: "Dulce, dulce natividad" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Tengo sueño~~ ¿Eso se gana una por andar de parranda un fin de semana no? En fin, vamos a lo nuestro. Como ya es habitual, esta historia participa del reto del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Es un AU Yulma.**

 _D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el_ _Reto navideño: Dulce, dulce natividad del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas_

 _Número de palabras: 747_

* * *

Kanda sonrió levemente al ver lo animada que estaba Alma, mientras compraban los ingredientes necesarios para hacer los dulces para las festividades del fin de año.

La chica se había empeñado en hacerlos caseros, desde que compartió con ella que le gustaban mucho más cuando no eran tan dulces, además de que no le gustaba el color. ¿Por qué tenían que ser de color rojo tan intenso? Parecía sangre. Le traía recuerdos de la sangre, aquella que no paraba de brotar del cuerpo de –

No. No iba a entrar en sus sueños otra vez. Era una festividad que, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo, a la chica le hacía feliz y él quería verla así todo el tiempo. Ya había tenido bastante viéndola de otra forma.

Sabía que su "Alma", era distinta a la "Alma" de su yo anterior. Siempre se había sentido incompleto sin ella, en todas sus vidas, pero sólo había tenido la oportunidad de tener una relación en un mundo más pacífico como el actual. No podía recordar mucho de sus vidas anteriores, no mucho más que ella. Guerras, cosas como Inocencia, cosas que no estaban en los libros y no tenía forma de buscar, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Había vivido de distintas formas en cada oportunidad y sus recuerdos no se asemejaban en más que Alma.

La primera vez que se vieron, hace unas cuantas vidas, fue en una misión, en medio de una guerra. Un buscador le había llevado unos caramelos. No los había comido, ya que la había distraído el llanto de un niño. A él, los alaridos del chico le parecían insoportables, pero no pudo evitar observarla cuando se agachó y le acarició el cabello, acercándole un dulce para que se calmara. Era amable y bonita, pero también era muy buena exorcista. De no haber sido por su amabilidad, estaba seguro de que le hubiera pateado el trasero en los entrenamientos.

La segunda vez, él mismo le había preguntado a Alma, quien ahora tenía un cuerpo de chico, sobre esos dulces en particular. Bak les había dado una bolsa con caramelos a cada uno, entre los cuales se encontraban esos bastones rojos y blancos. Alma había intentado meterle uno en la boca y habían terminado peleando.

Se habían lastimado mutuamente y habían terminado riendo a carcajadas a la vez que se regeneraban en el piso. Un pedazo del caramelo brillaba en el pelo de Kanda, mientras Alma intentaba arrancarlo.

Se habían encontrado más veces a lo largo de sus vidas, pero no recordaba muchos detalles del resto.

La primera vez que se encontraron en su vida actual, no había sido un muy buen encuentro. Ella le había chocado en un pasillo del colegio y tiró su bolso. Él no había sido amable, la chica había llorado, y tuvo que soportar a Lenalee toda la tarde diciéndole que fuera a buscarla para disculparse. Luego de preguntarle de mala gana a un par de compañeros, se enteró que ella participaba en el club de cocina.

La encontró en la sala del club, como le habían dicho. Mordía un dulce enfurruñada a la vez que pasaba rápidamente las páginas de un libro que suponía era de cocina. Recordó que, por las festividades de fin de año, su club había tomado algunos pedidos especiales, y la bolsa que había caído al piso estaba llena de bastones de caramelo. Los mismos que Lenalee le había dado para que se disculpara con Alma, los cuales, desde su punto de vista, eran innecesarios. ¡Ella ya tenía más azúcar en el cuerpo que cualquier otra persona!

Antes de poder arrepentirse, le dijo que los había comprado para ella, a modo de disculpas. Le sonrio y le dijo que apreciaba las disculpas y que le gustaria que pudieran ser amigos. Fue demasiado insistente con el tema, y terminaron siendo amigos de forma mucha más íntima y posteriormente una pareja estable.

Y era por eso por lo que, aunque no era muy amante de los dulces, y probablemente no volvería a comerlos hasta el próximo año, no podía evitar sonreír mientras Alma le alcanzaba un bastón de caramelo tras otro, todos de distintos colores.

Colores que le hacían sentir una increíble calidez en su pecho. Una calidez que le hacía olvidar sus vidas pasadas por completo.

Colores que no le recordaban en lo más mínimo a la sangre.

No le gustaban los dulces, pero esos bastones de caramelo… Eran dulces y coloridos, justo como ella.

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas otra vez! Ah~ Estuve tentada a hacer angst para este reto. Pero me dije "No! Navidad es una fecha linda, y para parejas en japón, vamos a hacer cosas lindas!" y no pude evitar imaginarme a Alma emocionada por estas fechas. Es corto, pero no queria contar mucho más que esto, asi que estoy satisfecha._**

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
